


A day of it

by captivxted



Series: Omorashi drabbles [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming In Pants, Lap Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Piss Play, Rutting, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivxted/pseuds/captivxted
Summary: There was a small noise as Steve blinked his eyes open in confusion, but it was swallowed up by Bucky pressing his mouth to Steve the second he had a chance, hands moving to tangle in Steve's fluffy bed hair. He dragged his crotch gently along Steve's abs for friction, letting out a small mumble of appreciation."Good morning." Steve said slyly into the kiss, his hands moving to cup Bucky's ass and gently knead it with his fingers. "What's got you all riled up so early?""I had a dream," Bucky started breathlessly, still kissing Steve with as much force as he could muster as his cock leaked precum into his boxers."Hm?""You pissed on me."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Omorashi drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518155
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	A day of it

A damp patch on his boxers was the first thing Bucky registered when he woke up. That, and the agonising stiffness between his legs. Steve was snoring softly beside him, blissfully unaware of Bucky's predicament. That is, until Bucky rolled over and spread his legs over Steve's lap, hardness bumping against Steve's crotch. There was a small noise as Steve blinked his eyes open in confusion, but it was swallowed up by Bucky pressing his mouth to Steve the second he had a chance, hands moving to tangle in Steve's fluffy bed hair. He dragged his crotch gently along Steve's abs for friction, letting out a small mumble of appreciation.

"Good morning." Steve said slyly into the kiss, his hands moving to cup Bucky's ass and gently knead it with his fingers. "What's got you all riled up so early?"

"I had a dream," Bucky started breathlessly, still kissing Steve with as much force as he could muster as his cock leaked precum into his boxers.

"Hm?"

"You pissed on me."

Steve paused for a moment, thinking. "I did?"

"Mh…"

Steve's mouth got back to work, and his hands gripped Bucky's hips hard. "How'd that feel?"

"Fucking incredible." Bucky was bumping his crotch desperately against Steve now, feeling him harden underneath the curvature of his ass. "I want you to do it now."

"Hmm…" Steve nipped down on Bucky's lip gently, before moving a hand to cup his jaw. "You wanna make a day of it?"

Bucky grinned into the kiss, excitement flooding through his veins at the question. "Fuck yeah I do."

"Teeth and breakfast first." Steve pulled away from the kiss, ignoring the whine of frustration he got in response and pushing Bucky to the side off his lap. "Pancakes sound good?"

"Sure." Bucky panted, his damp patch clearly visible on his boxers as Steve headed into the en suite to clean his teeth. As he reached for his jeans Bucky grumbled to himself, cock desperate to be touched and bladder desperate to be emptied. Once he was dressed, opting for a white shirt to pair with his black jeans, he joined Steve in the en suite and came up behind him, pressing his dick into Steve's ass and wrapping his arms around his hips.

"Buck."

Another frustrated huff. But he did as he was told, brushing his teeth with ferocity before joining Steve in the kitchen. He sat on the barstool, palming himself for a moment to take the edge off before he lost his fucking mind. He hadn't been this horny in months - not that they didn't have a healthy sex life, and not that Steve wasn't up for trying … Daring new things. But piss was something they didn't have the chance to experiment in regularly, since they could be called out at any given time. It's not like they could afford to get up and have a shower if the world was ending again, and they would have a lot of explaining to do if they arrived in battle drenched in and smelling of piss. No, it just wasn't a regular thing at all - but since the majority of the other Avengers were around, if there was a threat, at least it would give them some time to - ahem - clean up before they headed out.

"Hey, J?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Please turn off all recording measures until we say it's okay to turn them back on."

"Yes, sir."

"And please don't let anyone in until we both say it's okay for them to come in. That's anyone, it's really important."

"Of course." There was a hint of amusement in the AI's voice, and Bucky still had a horrible inkling that the AI was watching. Was that even possible? Was JARVIS judging them?

Bucky suppressed a shiver at the thought, and turned to Steve who had a plate of pancakes beside him that he was decorating. He knew for certain Steve was trying to rile him up even more by making him wait, and by God it was working.

"Steve."

"Yes?" His tone was the embodiment of sweetness.

"C'mon."

There was a ghost of a smirk on Steve's lips as he passed Bucky the plate, pancakes drenched in syrup and decorated with strawberries and bananas. "Thank youuuuu."

"You're welcooooome." Steve kissed his forehead, and sat down with his own plate, with blueberries instead of bananas topping the pancakes. He ate methodically slow, feeling Bucky's tension beside him especially as it had taken Bucky less than two minutes to finish his plate. Now, he was practically vibrating beside Steve, his hand gently pressing his crotch. Steve paid him no mind, finishing his breakfast calmly before taking the plates and placing them in the sink. Then he filled up a couple of tall glasses with water, before passing one to Bucky and encouraging him to drink.

There was a bowl of strawberries still left out on the side, and Bucky grazed on them impatiently, waiting for Steve's say-so. When he got to his feet, a ripple of excitement tore up his core and he followed, before Steve turned to face him and stopped. "Kneel."

A hot flush of need came over him at the word, and he kneeled obediently by Steve's feet, shivering with giddiness. He listened to Steve unzip his jeans and take out his cock, tilting his head back and exposing himself to Steve willingly and desperately. There was a few moments where Bucky couldn't handle it, was about to burst with the tension, until a hand moved down to Bucky's lips and a finger pressed into his tongue. Bucky took it into his mouth with relish, sucking gently and closing his eyes. That was when the first jet of piss hit his chest, and Bucky murmured softly around the intrusion in his mouth. His hands curled into fists, resting on his thighs, and then a stream hit him just under his chin and he gasped, the fingers in his mouth starting to fuck into it as Steve drenched his clothes in fluids. Bucky let out a keening moan, back arching, and Steve aimed his dick to point towards Bucky's crotch. Although the jeans were black, they still darkened as they absorbed the stream of piss that Steve was aiming at them, and Bucky's cock twitched pathetically as the wet heat of Steve's piss soaked through his boxers and enveloped his cock. It took all the strength he had not to piss his pants there and them, but he was helpless to the spurt that wet his boxers from the inside as Steve emptied his bladder all over Bucky's body. By the time he was done, his clothes were soaked all the way through, clinging to his muscles and dripping onto the wood floor. Bucky's eyes were still closed, hips rutting up into nothing as Steve's other hand gently stroked his hair. With a shaky exhale, Bucky opened his eyes again and looked up at Steve for a moment, before leaning forward and catching his cock in his mouth. The taste of piss still lingered on the tip, but Bucky still dragged his tongue over the slit, smirking around it as Steve let out a sudden "oh!" from above him. With a little effort, Bucky pushed Steve back and onto the couch, where Bucky knelt up a little more and braced his hands on Steve's thighs as he took Steve entirely into his mouth. The sweet sounds Steve was making only encouraged him to go to town on him, so he used one hand to pump the base of his cock as he sucked, cheeks hollowing and almost forgetting how to breathe in the process. His tongue was a little numb, but that was okay. Steve's hands were in his hair again, and Bucky groaned softly as Steve tugged at it, scratching his scalp with his nails in appreciation. It wasn't long before Steve was coming down his throat, fingers roughly tugging as Bucky sucked him through it. Once he was completely finished, Bucky glanced up at him with doe eyes, blinking slowly and refusing to pull off.

"Goddamn, you're something…" Steve whispered softly, his voice rough from the climax. "You're something, Buck." His hand caressed his cheek gently for a moment, until Bucky finally pulled his lips away from Steve's cock and got to his feet. His clothes were clinging to him still, but it wasn't entirely uncomfortable. The temperature in his and Steve's apartment was always high due to the fact that Bucky was practically a reptile and thrived in the heat, whilst he became stressed and withdrawn in the cold. Perhaps it was due to such an extended time in cryo, but he always seemed to be cold. Steve was unbothered by the temperature, and Bucky was grateful for it. Now, instead of the wetness of his clothes going cold and freezing him to his core, it was simply sitting against his skin in a … Relatively pleasant way. Steve's hands moved to caress up Bucky's sides, tickling the skin under his palms. Bucky pulled Steve back up to his feet and guided him to one of the dining chairs, settling him down on it and spreading his legs before tentatively sitting on one of his thighs with his legs spread open. Steve quirked an eyebrow at him, before moving to catch his lips in a kiss again. Before they touched, however, he paused and Bucky let out a small whine. "Strawberries."

Bucky huffed, before getting back to his feet and jostling his bladder ever so slightly. He winced for a moment, bending over to recover, and then reached for the bowl of strawberries and set them on the table beside the chair. He rose an eyebrow at Steve, expression reading: "happy?", and when Steve smiled he let the man reach for a strawberry and place it on his tongue. Bucky sucked for a moment, squirming when Steve's expression darkened momentarily, before biting down and enjoying the sweetness that burst over his tongue. He ate a couple of strawberries, letting Steve feed him until a bottle of water was pressed against his lips and he groaned uncomfortably. "Come on, Buck. Drink up."

"I'm so full already…" Bucky groaned, but he took a few mouthfuls anyway, legs clamping around Steve's thigh in order to hold back the piss begging to be released. Steve had simply smiled again at that, and then he moved to kiss Bucky. His tongue pressed into Bucky's mouth roughly, and he let him in, kissing back wetly and grinding his crotch into Steve's thigh. His boyfriend's hands were all over him again, sliding up and down his sides a few times before they moved to cup his ass. Bucky moaned lightly into the kiss, his hands tangling in Steve's hair again as he fucked into Steve's thigh like there was no tomorrow. They remained in that position for a while, Bucky's mouth occasionally going slack against Steve's as a wave of desperation hit, but it was over an hour until Bucky let out a loud groan and pulled away from Steve's mouth.

"What's up?" Steve asked breathlessly, lips swollen and red from the making out they'd been doing.

"God, I can't-" Bucky tensed, hands moving to brace on his thighs as they clamped against Steve's leg again and a small stream of piss burst out of his dick, rewetting the denim of his jeans and soaking through onto Steve's pants. He let out a groan of pleasure, head arching back, and Steve took that as an opportunity to go for his neck, peppering it in kisses and lovebites. "Oh, fuck… Fuck, Steve-" Bucky had one hand on his crotch, pressing roughly as a longer stream hit his boxers, and Bucky moved his head to watch the piss darken Steve's lighter jeans, spreading down the sides of his thigh until he could hear the light pattering of piss hitting the floor.

"That's it, go on let it out."

Bucky bit his lip hard, still rocking his hips against his lover's thigh as the stream tapered down and he let out a choked breath. "Steve-"

"Does that feel good?" Steve asked, his lips next to Bucky's ear and breath hot against his skin. Bucky simply nodded frantically in response, sweating from trying to keep the fluids in his body. "So good…"

Steve shifted Bucky so that he was straddling him over both thighs now, his damp crotch pressing roughly into his own. "Go on, piss yourself." He whispered encouragingly, hands cupping his ass again and kneading the muscle as Bucky groaned against his shoulder. "I want to watch."

Bucky was shaking lightly, his cock desperately hard still but the overwhelming need to go still making his bladder feel like it was trapped in a vice. The pain was so unbearable, and yet it sent jolts of pleasure straight to his cock, making his desperate to rut into Steve for some kind of friction. But he was so far gone, it only took a few more love bites Steve left on the sensitive skin of his neck, and some encouragement from Steve pressing his hand against his lower abdomen, before he relaxed his muscles and he was pissing full force into his boxers. The heat spread all the way behind his ass and he let out a shaky moan, feeling Steve's hand move to press against his groin as he flooded his jeans again. He clung desperately to Steve as his bladder emptied, feeling him rut back against Bucky's ass in response to the piss saturating his groin and drenching his own cock. Bucky shuddered weakly, and continued to watch. All he could hear was his own ragged breaths, Steve's heavy breathing and the deafening sound of piss splattering onto the floor underneath them. It was ages before the stream died down, hot piss pooling around his groin and covering Steve's entire lower half in it as he relaxed. It wasn't long before Bucky felt himself come, orgasm blinding him and forcing a broken cry from his lips as his cock spurted cum in with the mess. He felt Steve shudder beneath him and guessed that he had come as well, judging by the sweaty and breathless expression on his face. Steve kissed him again, this time less passionate and more reassuring. Bucky felt exhausted. They stayed there for a while, simply listening to each other's breathing before they mustered up the strength to stand up. The puddle on the floor was comical, but the clothes they were wearing would have to be binned. There was no way Bucky could wear this outfit again without remembering what he'd done in it. After throwing all of the clothes he was wearing into the bin, he headed into the direction of the shower and gestured for Steve to follow. After all, that was only foreplay.

**Author's Note:**

> a friend of mine finally convinced me to finish this oops
> 
> all mistakes are my own <3


End file.
